A Tracker's Love
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Bella is alone and broken after Edward left. One night, she gets a visit from Alice who tells her to go to Volterra. Bella goes there, and finds something she isn't expecting. Suck at summaries.
1. Alice Returns

**A/N: OK so I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, what with half my stories not even complete yet, but this idea was just too tempting! This is kinda like TLOAG, but it's Demetri/Bella instead.**

Disclaimer: Heidi can have Demetri. I admit he's kinda cute, but Alec is mine!

Bella POV

Edward left. He left me. Alone and broken in the woods. Without even a proper goodbye. It was just, "Bella I'm leaving, and you can't come." And then he was gone.

He was my everything. Literally. I can't live without him, I don't even remember what life was like before I met him. I can't even imagine what life was like before I met him. My whole world is him, it always will be him, and he left me. Left me like I'm trash, left me like I'm nothing. Worthless.

I'm alone and crying on my bed. It's been 3 months, and winter break has just started. Charlie is at work. I'm all alone. As I've always been for these past 3 months.

I cry and sob until I fall asleep.

Few Hours Later

I wake up groggy and roll over to look at my clock. It reads 1:00 A.M. Wow I must've crashed hard. I think it was about noon when I fell asleep, maybe 1 or 2.

I get up to get a drink of water for my dry throat when I hear tapping at my window. Thinking it's Edward, coming to apologize, I run to it eagerly and quickly through it open. I lean out.

It's not Edward outside my window. Or even Jacob, whom I sometimes recieve nightly visits from.

It's Alice.

"Alice?" I gasp out. She climbs in my room and before she can say anything, I hug her tight. She hugs back.

"Alice! Oh Alice it's you! Is the rest of the family back? Is he back?" I ask breathlessly after letting her go. She stares at me sadly and shakes her head. "No Bella, it's just me."

I cry out. He didn't come back. He doesn't love me. Sobbing, I collapse on my bed. Alice gets on the bed with me and hugs me to her and strokes my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Bella, Bella, it's gonna be OK. I had a vision. That's why I came here."

I look up at her, tears rolling down my cheeks, "A vision? A vision of what?" I ask, my voice trembling. Alice takes a deep breath before saying:

"Bella, you need to go to Volterra."

**There you go! This story idea actually came to me in a dream I had last night, so I decided to type it up. Review!**


	2. He's Not Your True Mate

**A/N: Chappy two. I'm really tired so sorry if there are more mistakes than usual**

Disclaimer: Demetri is cute, I would have him if there were no Alec, but there is an Alec, therefore, Demetri is not mine

Bella POV

I gasp as I look at her. "Volterra Alice? But the Volturi!" I exclaim, gripping onto the bed sheets so tight that my knuckles are white.

She nods and stares at me. "But they'll kill me!" I say shrilly. Wait...they'll kill me. Without Edward, my life isn't worth living so maybe I should let them.

Alice shakes her head. "Bella, no. They won't kill you, and don't you dare ask." Damn. Stupid fortune-telling pixie.

"Then why do you want me to go there?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her. She looks at me, as if wondering if she should tell me something, and then says, "Bella, I know that you probably won't believe me when I say this, but... Edward isn't your true mate."

WHAT? Edward not my mate? She has got to be kidding me! "You're lying." I tell her, narrowing my eyes. Alice shakes her head again, "I knew it...Bella he really isn't your mate. Your real mate is in Volterra. You need to go to him Bella."

I frown at her. Is it possible that Edward isn't really my mate? Maybe that's why he never wanted to change me... maybe my real mate will change me.

"Who is it Alice?" I ask. She looks at me confused, "What?" She asks, puzzled. I repeat myself, "You said my mate was in Volterra, that he's a part of the Volturi. Who is he Alice?"

"I can't tell you that." She replies. I groan loudly, "Please?" I beg. Alice shakes her head again. "I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own, Bella, sorry."

**Well now, that's interesting. Edward and Bella not mates? Hmmm. Review!**


	3. Telling Charlie

**A/N: 7 reviews in less than a day! I think that's a record for my stories. Although maybe MHH had most..idk. Anyway thanks so much! You guys are awesome!**

Disclaimer: Alec exists therefore Demetri is not mine. Oh and Jasper attacked me 'cause I didn't say he was Macy's in the last 2 disclaimers so I'll say it now. Macy, Jasper is yours! Don't hit me! *Cowers*

The Next Day

Bella POV

So, I took Alice's advice, and booked a flight to Italy. I leave in 2 days. I still don't know wht I need to leave, but I decided to trust Alice. Now I just gotta tell Charlie. Though I'm kinda scared, I'm technically a legal adult now so I'm praying he'll understand.

It's 4 p.m. right now. Charlie will be here in about a hour. To warm him up, I cook his favorite dinner. Fish fry. And then I make blueberry pie for dessert, which is also his favorite.

The table is set, the pie is in the freezer, and I'm just taking the fish fry out of the oven **(A/N: Never had it, so I dunno if you put it in the oven or not...I'm assuming you do)** when Charlie walks in the door.

"Mmm, something smells good Bells!" He says as he goes to hang up his belt. I smile as he comes into the kitchen. "It's fish fry and for dessert, we have blueberry pie." I inform him. He grins and we sit down to eat.

The meal is spent in silence, with us just enjoying the food. When we finish dinner, Charlie cleans it up, and I take the pie out of the freezer. I cut him a big slice and get a smaller slice for myself. This time, when we sit down, Charlie asks me, "So, out with it Bella. What's on your mind?"

I freeze. I was waiting to tell him after we had ate. He stares at me weirdly. "Are you OK, Bells?" He asks, concerned. I shake my head, clearing it, and say, "Ch-Dad there's something I need to tell you."

He suddenly freezes. "You slept with someone didn't you? You're pregnant!" He shouts. as he bolts upright, out of the chair. I blush crimson. "No Dad! Nothing like that!"

"Oh." He says, sitting back down. "So what is it?" He asks. I wait for my blush to fade before I say, "Dad, I'm going to Italy."

"What?" He asks, not believing me. I repeat myself and he narrows his eyes. I grow fidgety. "I'm 18 now Dad, an adult. I can take care of myself."

"What about school?" He asks, his eyes softing. I take a deep breath. "I'll finish school there Dad. Take some online courses." "When do you leave?" He asks. I look down as I say, "In 2 days. I've already packed most of my stuff."

I look back up in time to see him nod. "Alright...I guess you can go. But I want you to come visit me. And call or email me everyday." He says. I grin and nod as I hug him. "Thank you Dad." I say. He says gruffly, "Welcome."

I pull away. "There are a few more things I need to pack, and I want to double check what time my flight will be in." I tell him. He nods and I head for the stairs.

"Hey Bells?" He suddenly asks. I turn around to face him. "Yeah Dad?" I reply.

"Love you," he says, blushing. I smile. "Love you too Dad."

**OK so that's done! Sorry, but it was time to tell him. Hehe. The Volturi will be in the next chapter, I promise. Review!**


	4. The Volturi

**A/N: 12 freaking reviews in less than 2 days! You guys are fucking amazing! Oh, and I got a review saying you probably fry the fish in fish fry...guess I should've realized that! Oh well. The closest I've gotten to cooking is heating up a piece of pizza in the microwave. Lol**

Disclaimer: Jasper is Macy's (happy birthday Macy!) And Alec is mine. Sorry Demetri

Few Days Later

Bella POV

Charlie and I got to the airport really early and once we were done with all the airport stuff **(haven't been on a plane since I was 7 so I don't remember what it's like sorry)** I still had a half hour until the plane would arrive.

Charlie and I sat and talked about random stuff until finally we heard the person on the intercom tell us my flight was in. I went over and put my luggage on a conveyor belt and it soon disappeared. It was on the airplane and soon I would be too.

I went over to Charlie and hugged him. "Love you Dad," I said. He hugged back, "Love you too Bells," he replied. I smiled and pulled away, "I'll email or call you everyday," I told him. He smiled, "You better," he teased. I smiled and headed over to the plane.

I was the first one on and got a seat by the window. I looked out and was surprised when I realized I could see Charlie. I waved. He looked up and saw me and he waved back. I saw tears in his eyes and felt bad. Soon, the plane lifted in the air. After a couple minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

Hours Later

I woke up and found that we were landing. Wow, I slept through the whole flight.

Once we landed, I got up and got off the plane. I found my suitcase and went out of the airport. I called for a Taxi.

"Where too, miss?" The Taxi driver asked. "Volterra please," I said as I went ahead and paid him. He nodded and started driving.

In a few minutes, we were in Volterra. I got out, thanking the Taxi driver and went up to the castle. I was about to knock when I saw three hooded figures walking towards me.

One of the hooded figures asked, "What do you want?" And by their voice, I could tell it was a girl. "I would like to speak to Aro please." I asked polietly. I think these are some vampires on the guard. Alice told me their names, but I don't remember any and I don't know which ones these three are anyway.

They exchanged quick glances before the same female said, "Come with me." Before she started walking, at a human pace. I easily followed. She led us through the sewers, I don't know why we didn't just go through the doors, but I think it was so nobody tried to sneak in with us, and soon we came to two doors.

One of the hooded figures opened the doors and the three went inside. I followed and saw three men, three vampires, sitting on thrones. I knew their names. Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Why Jane what do we have here?" Aro asked the female figure. She put her hood down as did the other two. I looked at them. They all had very pale skin and red eyes and Jane was small and petite and had blonde hair tied back in a bun. There were two males, one was very big and had dark hair. He reminded me of Emmett. The other was slightly shorter, very lean and muscular and had dirty blonde hair. He was the most beautiful.

"She said she wanted to speak with you." Jane told Aro. Aro turned to face me. "What do you want, human?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I want to join the Volturi."

Aro raised his eyebrows and gestured for my hand. I put my hand in his and he closed his eyes. When he opened themm again, he seemed puzzled.

"I can not see anything." He announced. The room was full of gasps. I looked up at him and said, "Edward couldn't find anything either."

"Edward Cullen?" He aksed. I nodded. He looked intrigued. "Why did you come here? Where is he?" I took another deep breath. "He left me," I said. I heard a growl, but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Aro nodded. "Alright," he said. "When would you like to be changed?" He asked.

"Ummm...2 months?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "That's absoloutly fine." I smiled.

And then Aro said, "Demetri, show Bella to her room." And the blonde male stepped forward.

**Yeah! Volturi time! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Review!**


	5. Getting Settled

**A/N: Almost 30 reviews! I love you guys! Lol! And I got this review saying if I make longer chapters, I may get more reviews. Trust me, I do try, but sometimes it's hard. I actually find it easier making longer chapters for original pieces of work then stuff for FF. Dunno why.**

**Disclaimer: Macy, Jasper belongs to you and Alec belongs to me! :D**

Demetri POV

When the beauty told us about Edward leaving her, I couldn't contain my growl. I could tell she heard it, but she didn't seem to know who it was coming from.

Aro asked Bella when she wanted to be changed and she answered in about 1 or 2 months. Aro then asked me to show her to her room. I grinned on the inside and stood up.

I quickly crossed the room over to her, and she smiled. I smiled back and took her hand. At first, she shivered at the touch, but seemed to relax and we started walking.

As we were walking, she seemed deep in thought. I glanced down at her. She looked up and blushed crimson. I froze and waited for the burning sensation in my throat to start up, but it never did.

She looked confused. "Are you OK?" she asked, in her soft voice that I had so quickly grew to love. I nodded and she smiled slightly and then we continued walking.

We had walked for a few minutes before she stopped. I stopped too, and looked down at her again. She looked up at me.

"Can you run me there?" She asked. After slight hesitation, I nodded. I helped her up on my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I purred softly, enjoying the feeling, but I don't think she heard or felt it. I then started to run and felt Bella bury her face in my neck.

After less than a minute, we were in her room. I helped her down and she glanced around. I smiled at her, "Do you like it?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and I smiled bigger.

Bella POV

He asked me if I liked the room and I eagerly nodded. The room was beautiful. The walls were a deep red and the carpet was black. There was a big black dresser against the wall and the two doors in the room were open, leading to a bathroom and a huge walk in closet. The window had a window seat, with a window looking out onto the streets of Volterra and there was a bookcase right next to it. The bookcase was black, but the actual shelves were a deep red. There was an iPod stand in the far corner that was black as well. And in the middle of the room was a huge king sized canopy bed. The canopy and bed frame were black and the sheets were dark red. The room was beautiful.

I turned around and hugged Demetri tight. He hugged back. "Thanl you," I whispered. He smiled and nodded as we pulled away. Just in time too, because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Demetri called. In came a guard member. Aro said his name was Alec.

"Hello Alec." Demetri greeted. Alec said hello and nodded at me. His Italian accent was much thicker than Demetri's, but I understood him fine. I smiled slightly. I had just met them, but I felt so comfortable around them already.

"Why are you here? You're my best friend, and I don't mind you being here, but why are you here?" Demetri asked. Alec replied, "It is time to feed."

Demetri nodded and I paled slightly. It was time for them to feed. They were vampires, but not like the ones I knew. They drank from humans.

Alec noticed me pale and chuckled slightly, "Don't worry Bella. We won't hurt you. Aro only gathers up bad people to drink, like rapists, muggers, drunkards, etc."

I sighed in relief and nodded. I remember that Alice told me that Jasper had friends like that.

Demetri smiled at me one final time before he and Alec both left. I sighed and flopped on my bed, getting my iPod out. I put in the earphones and turned it to My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

The song is the story of my life.

As I listened to Avril blast through my earphones, I drifted off to sleep.

**OK, so I decided to be nice and not have a cliffy for this one. Review!**


	6. Feelings

**A/N: Over 30 reviews? Wow I didn't know Demetri/Bella was such a popular couple. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Jasper is Macy's. Demetri wants me, but I'm with Alec**

Demetri POV

Once we were done feeding and I had changed clothes, for my old set was stained with human blood, I went back to see my Bella. Wow. I'm already thinking of her as mine. I can't move this along too fast or else I might scare her away.

She was asleep. She looked so adorable and her face looked like a little baby's, so peaceful and relaxed and her dark hair was framing it absoloutly perfectly. After a few minutes hesitation, I couldn't resist getting on the bed and laying next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She was just so beautiful.

She snores softly in her sleep and I smile to myself. Adorable. She then mumbles a few words, at first I couldn't hear them, but they became clearer.

"Demetri...mmm...stay," She mumbles, turning over so her face is facing mine. My smile grows impossibly bigger as I hold her closer. "Of course I will." I whisper softly. I would never leave her.

She smiles in her sleep and wraps her soft arms around me. God this feels good. She then scoots closer and her scent is strong. It is that of strawberries and honey. Perfect for her. Perfect for my angel.

I hold her small frame throughout the night. She seems to sleep peacefully all night, having no nightmares which causes me to be extremely happy and relieved. I didn't like it when she was afraid.

I really am developing strong feelings for her. Marcus was right, we have got to be mates.

I hold her impossibly closer and inhale her scent once more. It's so perfect, as is she, I will never get sick of it. Of it or of her.

I am hers. And I hope someday she will become mine.

I am so lost in thoughts that when I feel Bella stir, it's too late. I freeze and watch as her eyes slowly flutter open.

**Sorry it's short, but it was the perfect place for a cliffhanger. I went soft on the last chapter, now I'm going to be mean again. Can we get to 40 reviews? Then I will end your torture.**


	7. Closer

**A/N: OK so FictionPress is being stupid and won't let me log on, so I'll just update this story instead. The last day of school was Wednesday so I can update lots now!**

**Disclaimer: Macy, Jasper is yours, Demetri, I'm sorry, but Alec is mine, not you**

Bella POV

I feel myself waking up, I am slightly dissapointed. I was having a wonderful dream. A dream about Demetri. As I am waking up, I feel that something cold is holding me. Something ice cold. I wake up fully and look up, looking at Demetri's face. He looks scared, and I don't know why. I feel a confused look forming on my face.

"Why do you look scared?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side a bit. His eyes lowered as he said, "I was afraid you wouldn't want me close to you when you woke up."

I frown. "No Demetri. No, it's fine. In fact...this isn't close enough." With that said, I snuggle impossibly closer to him, burying my face in his chest and taking in his scent. He smells a million times better than Edward, I didn't think that was possible.

I look up in time to see him grin and tighten his hold on me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I then feel something. Something...something I've never felt. Not even with Edward.

I felt like I was truly loved.

We stay like that, his arms around me, my head on his chest, for what seems like forever before Jane, Alec, and Felix come rushing through the door. I blush like mad when they see us in this position. They freeze for a second, before all three of them burst out laughing. Felix even falls to the floor because he's laughing so hard. Demetri and I glare at him. Felix just laughs harder.

Demetri growls softly and they stop. Alec and Felix smirk at him. He growls louder and then attacks them both. He isn't hurting them, they're playing, and within seconds I find myself laughing and cheering Demetri on. Jane cheers with me, but for Felix.

Soon enough, Demetri wins. Alec runs out of the room, clearly embarrased and Felix seems frozen in shock. I don't think he's ever lost like that before which causes a smirk to grow on my lips. Jane smirks as well and kisses him.

"Come on big boy, lets go make you feel better." She whispers into his ear. He grins and nods and they run off. I shudder, but I stop when I see Demetri smirking at me.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't answer. Instead, I find his lips on mine.

**Yay! Romance! Hehehe. Review!**


	8. Jane?

**A/N: Wow it's been forever huh? Hehe sorry**

**Disclaimer: Alec is mine...but he has competition between Niall and James ;) (James Maslow, not James from Twilight XD)**

Bella POV

I gasp and am stunned. He keeps kissing me howver, refusing to pull away and so I find myself relaxing in his arms and responding. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he wraps my arms around my waist.

He licks my lower lip, asking for permission, and I give it to him instantly. I feel like this is heaven. Edward's kisses have never been this good, he has always been to protective and timid. But Demetri knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I don't want to pull away, but soon I have to. Stupid human lungs. He pouts at me as I pull away, making his eyes really big and poking his lower lip out. I giggle at him. He looks so adorable.

He then grins and pounces on me. I shriek and we both laugh as we land back on the bed, with him on top of me, pinning me down. He kisses me hungrily again and I respond.

This kiss is too short, because we instantly pull away when we hear snickering coming from the doorway. As we pull away I gasp in horror as I see pretty much everyone in the castle at the door and laughing at us.

I bury my face in Demetri's chest, trying to hide my burning cheeks and he holds me to him and growls at me. I peek up and see them smirk, but they all leave.

Except Jane.

Demetri looks at her in confusion and she looks him in the eye. "Demetri I need to talk to Bella. Alone please." She says it polietly, but I can tell in her eyes that she isn't in the mood for arguing.

Demetri doesn't see what I see however and decided to put up an argument. "No. I'm staying Jane." He says stubbornly. I groan internally. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

She glares at him. "Now Demetri." She warns. Still, he shakes his head. And then Jane smiles.

The room is instantly filled with screams and Demetri falls to his knees, screaming in pain. I stare at him then Jane in horror. "Stop it Jane, stop it!" I shriek hysterically. I know I sound like a total idiot, but I can't help it.

She ignores me and continues to torture him until finally he screams out. "Ok ok I'll go! Just stop please!" And Jane stops, smirking in satisfication.

Demetri scrambles to his feet and instantly runs out of the room. I turn to Jane. "Was that really necassary?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. She smirks. "I couldn't help it." She claims. "He was starting to irritate me."

I sigh and drop my hands to my sides. "Ok." I finally give in. "What do you want Jane?"

Her expression softens when I ask. "You may want to sit down Bella." Jane says...well...more like orders. I look at her weirdly, but when she gives me a sharp glance, I squeak a bit in fear and instantly sit down. I do not feel like writhing in pain on the floor at the moment.

Jane smirks, happy she could make me do what she wants and sits across from me. "Bella, there's something about Demetri that you need to know."

**Review!**


	9. A Cheater?

**Oh my gosh I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I would use writers block as an excuse for not updating at all, but really, that isn't it. I've lost interest in Twilight, plain and simple as that. My new obsessions are currently One Direction, Hunter Hayes, The Vampire Diaries, and The Hunger Games. I considered giving these stories up for adoption, but before I lower to that last resort, I'm going to try and push through for you guys. Sorry! School ends in less than a month so I'm hoping I can update more.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

Bella's POV

My eyes widened in confusion as I looked curiously at Jane. What did she mean that there was something about Demetri I should know?

Was it something bad?

I, of course, decided to find out.

"What's up with Demetri?" I asked. Jane sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her for me. I accepted the invitation and sat down beside her as she turned to face me.

"I don't want you to freak out, ok?" She asked. I frowned. What was she going to tell me?

"Ok, I won't. Just tell me what the hell is going on." I demanded. Jane nods and takes a deep breath, though she did not need to.

"Ok well...Demetri...he's pretty...unpredictable." Jane started out. I looked at her and I could tell by her expression that she could easily see how confused I was.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella...before you, Demetri he...he isn't that loyal." Jane informed me. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. Jane sighed.

"Back before you came along, hell, three hundred years before you were even born, Demetri had a mate, whose name was Cassidy. You can have more than one mate yes, but it's extremely rare." Jane informed, answering the question that I was originally going to ask.

"Ok?" I replied, my reply sounding a lot more like a question. Jane sighed.

"Demetri claimed to love Cassidy, but one day I caught him." Jane paused again, and I thought I was going to die from the suspense that she was currently putting me through.

"Tell me!" I begged. "What did he do?"

Jane sighed. "Bella...he cheated. He slept with another vampire. Cassidy was left heart broken once she found out. She loved him so much that she ended up killing herself over the situation. Demetri slept with the other vampire, though he claimed that he really loved Cassidy with all his heart. And I just don't want the dame thing happening to you." Jane finally concluded her speech and her blood red eyes fell on me.

I gasped, feeling my body tense with horror at what I was told.

Was it possible that Demetri would cheat on me?

**Sorry it sucks. I still write stories, but mostly 1D fanfics over on Wattpad. I'm rusty with Twilight stuff. Review either way? :)**


End file.
